Christopher Reeve
Christopher Reeve (* 25. September 1952 in New York City; † 10. Oktober 2004 in Mount Kisco, New York) verkörperte die Hauptrolle in Superman 1 - 4. 1978 spielte er erstmals die Rolle des Supermans in Richard Donners gleichnamigen Film. Obwohl Reeve sich nicht sonderlich mit dieser Rolle identifizierte und lieber auf der Bühne stand, ist dies bis zu seinem Tod seine berühmteste Rolle gewesen. Auf den ersten Teil folgten drei weitere Filme mit ihm in der Hauptrolle. Ab 1992 war Reeve mit der Schauspielerin Dana Reeve verheiratet. Die beiden hatten einen gemeinsamen Sohn (William). Mit seiner früheren Partnerin Gae Exton hatte Reeve einen Sohn (Matthew) und eine Tochter (Alexandra). Am 27. Mai 1995 ereilte sich ein tragischer Unfall, bei dem Reeve während eines Reitturnieres von seinem Pferd "Eastern Express" stürzte und sich zwei Nackenwirbel brach. Fortan war er vom Hals abwärts gelähmt. Dadurch war Reeve gezwungen, sich weitgehend aus Filmproduktionen zurückzuziehen. Reeve konzentrierte sich daraufhin auf die Rehabilitation und gründete mit seiner Frau das „Christopher and Dana Reeve Paralysis Resource Center“, eine Einrichtung in Short Hills, New Jersey, die Querschnittgelähmte dabei unterstützt, selbständiger zu leben. Darüber hinaus setzte er sich für die Stammzellenforschung ein. Trotzdem wirkte er weiterhin an Film- und Fernsehproduktionen mit, soweit es ihm möglich war. So spielte er die Hauptrolle in einem Remake des Hitchcock-Films Das Fenster zum Hof. Mit dem Superman-Mythos kam er 2003 erneut in Kontakt, indem er in der Serie Smallville die Rolle des Dr. Virgil Swann übernahm, der dem jungen Clark Kent tiefere Einsicht in seine Herkunft vermittelte. 2004 spielte er die Rolle erneut. Zu einem dritten Auftritt kam es leider nicht mehr, da Reeve am 9. Oktober 2004 einen Herzstillstand hatte, ins Koma fiel und am nächsten Tag verstarb. Die Ursache war eine Infektion, die er sich durch eine wundgelegene Stelle zugezogen hatte. Reeves Tod wurde in der Serie Smallville verarbeitet, in der Clark Kent die traurige Nachricht von Dr. Swanns Tod erhält. Die vierte Folge der vierten Staffel wurde Christopher Reeve mit den Worten „In loving memory of Christopher Reeve: He made us believe a man could fly“ gewidmet. Eine weitere Widmung fanden Christopher Reeve und seine mittlerweile ebenfalls verstorbene Frau Dana im 2006 erschienenen Film Superman Returns, der eine direkte von Superman II darstellt. Auch in Man of Steel erfolgte eine Verbeugung vor Reeve, als Henry Cavills Gesichtszüge für wenige Sekunden die von Christopher Reeve annehmen. Der 2015 geborene Sohn von Reeves Tochter Alexandra wurde nach ihm benannt. Filmografie (Auszug) * 1978: U-Boot in Not (Gray Lady Down) * 1978: Superman * 1980: Ein tödlicher Traum (Somewhere in Time) * 1980: Superman II – Allein gegen alle (Superman II) * 1982: Das Mörderspiel (Deathtrap) * 1982: Monsignor * 1983: Superman III – Der stählerne Blitz (Superman III) * 1984: Die Damen aus Boston (The Bostonians) * 1985: Der Flieger (The Aviator) * 1987: Superman IV – Die Welt am Abgrund (Superman IV – The Quest for Peace) * 1987: Glitzernder Asphalt (Street Smart) * 1988: Gesprengte Ketten – Die Rache der Gefangenen (Great Escape II: The Untold Story) * 1988: Eine Frau steht ihren Mann (Switching Channels) * 1992: Noises Off – Der nackte Wahnsinn * 1993: Morgen früh, so Gott will… (Morning Glory) * 1993: Was vom Tage übrig blieb (The Remains of the Day) * 1994: Sprachlos (Speechless) * 1994: Tödlicher Betrug (Above Suspicion) * 1995: Das Dorf der Verdammten (John Carpenter’s Village of the Damned) * 1998: Das Fenster zum Hof (Rear Window) Fernsehserien und -filme * 1974–1976: Love of Life * 1980: Muppet Show Folge 418 * 1985: Anna Karenina * 1988: The Worlds Greatest Stunts Documentary (Die gefährlichsten Stunts - Nervenkitzel hautnah) Dokumentation * 1991: Anklage aus dem Jenseits (Death Dreams) * 1992: Geschichten aus der Gruft (Das Spezialmenü) * 1993: Der Seewolf (The Sea Wolf) * 2003: Smallville (Gastauftritte) * 2003: Practice – Die Anwälte (Gastauftritt) Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Verstorben